onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Shraiya Bascudo
Shuraiya Bascùd is a character from the fourth One Piece movie. He is a bounty hunter who is after Gasparde to avenge the deaths of his parents and sister. Appearance He has a hook shaped tattoo on his left cheek and sometimes wears a black hat. His jacket is yellow with a print of a hook on it like his tattoo, only larger, and with the word 'SICK' underneath it. His jacket has black stripes on both arms, a zipper in the front, and a black collar. He has chin length, light brown, wavy hair and black pants. Sometimes, he will have either one or both of his hands in his pants pockets. Forza e abilità Shuraiya è un combattente abile che non utilizza armi ma è capace di pensare rapidamente e di improvvisare. In combattimento usa principalmente le gambe, come Sanji, e sa utilizzare ciò che lo circonda a suo vantaggio. Durante il suo combattimento davanti a Gasparde è riuscito a suscitare l'interesse del pirata e a farsi reclutare nella sua ciurma. History He is first seen eating at a table and is angry at Luffy when Luffy steals the food that he wanted. He then walks over and slams Luffy into the table, causing it to break in half. Only then does he realize that Luffy can stretch, prompting Chopper and Usopp to remark "A little slow there". After a few moments, Gasparde's crew comes over and a brawl begins which he surprisingly and impressively manages to hold his own despite no weapons or powers. Gasparde, seeing this, invites him to join his crew which he accepts. As the race goes on its revealed he only joined to get in close to Gasparde to kill him. As he prowls around the boiler room looking for a weapon (and also complementing destorying the boiler) he meets with Biera. The two strike up a conversation where we see Shuraiya's past in which Gasparde invaded his hometown and razed it, his parents among the causalities. The pirate captain came upon a young Shuraiya and his sister, striking both and knocking his sister into a river where she was carried away by the current and presumably drowned, prompting his grudge. He challenges Gasparde, only to have to fight Needless. After a long fight, Shuraiya defeats Needless by tricking him into trapping his claw in the paddle wheel of Gasparde's ship then knocking him into the ocean. However the combination of his weakened state and Gasparde's Ame Ame no Mi fruit prove he is no match for Gasparde and has to be knocked out by Luffy to keep from getting killed by his thirst for revenge. He awakens just in time to see the end of the fight between Luffy and Gaspade, also noticing Luffy's straw hat beside him. He is later saved from Gasparde's sinking ship along with Luffy by Biera. With Gasparde defeated, his reason for living, he gives up until Biera reveals that his sister, Adelle Bascùd, is still alive as Biera who also hailed from the same hometown and was there the day Gasparde invaded, managed to save Adelle from the river and took her in. At first Shuraiya is reluctant to be with her since he is tainted from bounty hunting. But Biera convinces him otherwise and he vows to start a new life for them. Curiosità * Anche lui, come Rufy, ha uno stomaco senza fondo ed è in grado di mangiare moltissimo cibo. * A giudicare dal suo abbigliamento e dal suo stile di combattimento è possibile che sia basato sul personaggio di Bruce Lee. * L'ordine nel suo nome e quello di sua sorella è l'opposto di quello usato comunemente in Giappone. Nel loro caso, infatti, il nome di battesimo viene prima del cognome. ca:Shuraiya Bascùd en:Shuraiya Bascùd Categoria:Personaggi filler Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi della Rotta Maggiore Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Ex cacciatori di taglie